


If i want a man, imma get a man

by Mintyxxchuu



Series: Secret lovers [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - University, Bad Boy Choi Yeonjun, Badass Choi Soobin, Idiots in Love, M/M, Pandemic - Freeform, Party, Secret Relationship, Shy Choi Soobin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Taegyuning find out about their relationship, relationship exposed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mintyxxchuu/pseuds/Mintyxxchuu
Summary: After all, Yeonjun very much intimidate the whole student body and Soobin is very well-liked. They're polar opposites and they know that their dating status would blow up in their faces.So, they try to keep it low.Highlight: try.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: Secret lovers [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2020294
Comments: 35
Kudos: 565





	If i want a man, imma get a man

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in a rush and i just cannot not do a quick oneshot about Bad boy Yeonjun with tattoos and his badass boyfriend Soobin after watching their We Lost the summer mv.
> 
> Haven’t edited yet tho. But enjoy ❤️

If there is a really well-kept secret in Big Hit University, it would the secret relationship between the campus' renowned tattooed bad boy Choi Yeonjun and the shy tall flower-boy Choi Soobin.

Like the perfect cliche to have ever existed, the couple had fallen in love with each other behind students' backs and for their own sake, they decide to keep it lowkey as they know the consequences of having their relationship public.

After all, Yeonjun very much intimidate the whole student body and Soobin is very well-liked. They're polar opposites and they know that their dating status would blow up in their faces.

So, they try to keep it low.

Highlight: try.

Taehyun is a smart kid—So smart that he is constantly the top of his batch.

But he would've never guessed it.

It's a normal day in the library when he hears a disturbance from a row of bookshelves near him that it breaks away his concentration.It is strange as Taehyun always chooses the furthest corner to avoid commotion and his plan clearly backfired as the disturbance grow a tad bit louder and Taehyun could make out the sound of.. ugh, kissing?

Having enough of it, Taehyun snaps his book shit and stands up with a huff. He quietly makes way to the source and peeks his head over the corner.

He freezes, the scolding at the tip of his tongue yet he could not force it out. Clearly, he's seeing things right?

Because no way in hell is he witnessing the Choi Yeonjun pressing someone against the shelves while kissing him breathless. Now, Taehyun doesn't follow gossip that well but he knows the person Yeonjun is kissing well enough as they had shared classes before. Maybe his eyes are deceiving him because surely Choi Soobin wouldn't be the guy Yeonjun is kissing right?

It is very inappropriate of Taehyun to witness such an intimate moment between two—clearly—lovers but he couldn't stop staring.

It his first time seeing Yeonjun looking so.. human. There is a beautiful smile on the older's lips as he pulls away from his lover, one that he rarely shows to the public. Any doubt that Taehyun has for the pair of lovers immediately dispersed the moment he sees love in Yeonjun's eyes as he stares at Soobin. The same love is reflected back in the taller's face as Soobin trails a finger over Yeonjun's tattoos on his exposed neck.

God, they're disgusting. Taehyun snaps out of him and shakes his head in disbelief before he leaves the lovers alone as silently as he could.

Choi Beomgyu is not afraid of anyone.

That's an impossible trait to have but that's just it. Beomgyu is not even afraid of Yeonjun and that's saying something as the older scares everyone.

So, it's not shocking to anyone that he'd be the only one brave enough to approach the tattooed boy in their lecture hall.

"Hyung,"

"What?," The grunt should've scared him off but Beomgyu isn't intimidated in the slightest.

The chirpy boy glances to Yeonjun's row of seat and spots Choi Soobin on the other end of the hall. The taller has a pair of earphones in his ears while he naps.

Beomgyu clears his throat and tears away his eyes from Soobin to only meet Yeonjun's piercing ones. He actually flinches this time as the older's eyes look as if they're ready to tear Beomgyu apart for.. what? Looking at Soobin? It certainly raises questions when he sees the underlying protectiveness in Yeonjun's eyes.

"I— uh.. a friend of mine was thinking of asking you o—,"

"No,"

The harsh rejection didn't phase Beomgyu. In fact, he had actually predicted Yeonjun's answer anyway. But that didn't mean Beomgyu won't complain about it so he pulls his best pout and widens his eyes to perfect his kicked puppy look.

"Why not? You're single aren't you?," Beomgyu whines almost pathetically. "San isn't so bad! He's cute and totally your ty—,"

"Then you should date him if you speak so fondly of him," Yeonjun says, his voice louder than Beomgyu expected. He could feel the stares they're receiving and Beomgyu flushes.

"Euw no, he's my friend—,"

"And i'm not interested," Yeonjun quirks an eyebrow at him as if challenging him to press on. Beomgyu is tempted to but then he catches Yeonjun quickly glance to his side and he follows the boy's gaze through the corner of his eyes.

In their line of vision, Beomgyu sees Soobin moving slightly in his nap and catches an upward quirk on the corner of his lips. Almost like a.. smug smile.

Beomgyu could feel his eyebrows shooting up in surprise then furrow in suspicion. He meets Yeonjun's eyes again and raises an eyebrow up challengingly.

"What do you like, hyung?,"

Yeonjun stares at him, slightly confused by the sudden change of topic before his lips are graced with a smirk. "I like bunnies," he says confidently. And again, a tad bit louder than he's supposed to.

Beomgyu might be dense but he isn't stupid enough not to read the situation. If he's correct— and he always is as he's great at relationship advice apparently — then his guess is that there is something going on between Soobin and Yeonjun.

But Beomgyu knows it's not his business so he shrugs and walks away without saying good bye to the older.

Huening Kai is a social butterfly.

He's a little shy but he knows enough that he could get along with just anyone. So, when he arrives at one of the sorority parties and sees a lone tall boy standing in the corner, nurturing a drink, he joins him.

"Hi! I'm Huening Kai," he says easily. The taller boy who strongly reminds him of a bunny shyly smiles at him.

"I'm Choi Soobin," the taller says and Huening Kai would've lied if he said he had never heard of the older. Soobin is quite famous among his female peers for being quite charming. His thoughts are quickly discarded when he catches someone moving in the corner of his eyes.

Huening Kai feels the blood drain from his face because holy shit, the choi Yeonjun is standing a few feet away from them casually. Kai is not one to believe in rumors but damn, the boy is intimidating as hell with his tattoos and handsome look.

In his distraction, he didn't notice a boy sliding up to Soobin until he speaks. "Hi, Soobin right? You should know me, i'm Daehwi,"

Huening Kai blinks and refocus back to the pair infront of him. Daehwi is obviously flirting with Soobin by the way he's staring at the taller boy like he's planning to do something inappropriate. Kai fixes his gaze to Soobin and he's quite surprised to see an unimpressed look on his face.

Before Daehwi could open his mouth , Soobin speaks, quite loud over the music. "Thank you in advance but i don't want to dance—," then Kai is surprised when Soobin smirks, oozing with confidence. "— i don't need your hands all over me,"

Daehwi seems stunt too before he recomposes himself. "Maybe you want a date instead?," he tries almost pathetically and Kai almost intervenes when Soobin smiles without humor and straightens, using all his height to intimidate the flirty boy.

"If i want a man, then i'll get a man. But it's never my priority,"

BURN. Kai's jaw almost drops in awe. Soobin rolls his eyes at Daehwi's lost of words. "In other words, no. I'm not interested. So move along," he says, almost harshly. Daehwi opens and closes his mouth in shock before he stomps away in clear annoyance.

Soobin rolls his eyes again before meeting Kai's and the confidence wears away as an embarrassed smile overtakes his lips. "That was so cool, hyung!,"

Kai catches the way Soobin turns his head slightly to his side and he follows his gaze only to see Yeonjun smirking behind his cup with a proud look in his eyes. He tilts his head and almost drops in shock when he catches Yeonjun smoothly winking at Soobin and worst, Soobin winking back just as smoothly.

Holy shit.

Then, the pandemic hits.

Every student are required to return home and be quarantined. That's what Soobin did anyway and he's stuck with his annoyingly adorable boyfriend who wants nothing but his attention. Dating Yeonjun has a lot of perks and among them the older boy gives amazing cuddles.

Sometimes Soobin can't believe that this Yeonjun is the same Yeonjun who everyone is afraid of. Soobin used to be one of them but not after they started dating almost a year ago.

One downside of dating Choi Yeonjun? Well, he had impeccable timing.

It happens when Soobin is in a google meeting for his lecture and his lecturer still hasn't logged in. His camera and microphone are turned on as required for his online class so he's with dozens of classmates looking at him and his messy bedroom.

Soobin easily spots the boy he had befriended during the last party— Huening Kai— and waves. The boy waves back enthusiastically. Amidst the video call, he hears and sees Taehyun arguing with Beomgyu about something while the rest of their classmates watch in amusement.

"No, i don't think that's how it works, Beomgyu hyung—,"

"Stop being a smarty pants and listen to me Kang Taehyun!,"

He almost tells them off when suddenly he hears the bedroom door opens and Soobin's eyes widen in panic as he tries to warn Yeonjun off but it's too late.

His boyfriend walks in, sweat dripping down his body and his tattoos on display as he is only wearing a white tanktop. His long pink hair is tied in a ponytail and though Soobin could faun over his boyfriend's good looks, he knew it wasn't the time for it.

"Hey babe, did you see— oh,"

"IS THAT CHOI YEONJUN?,"

"WHAT THE HELL?,"

"BABE? ARE YOU GUYS DATING?,"

"YOU NEVER EVEN TALKED?,"

"WHEN—,"

Soobin clicks the mute button and turns off the camera in a speed of lightning. He feels red all over as he hears Beomgyu saying, "i KNEW IT!,"

Followed by Taehyun's "For the love of God, please shut up,"

And Huening Kai's "I CALLED IT,"

Then, Soobin turns to his sheepish boyfriend with a glare. Yeonjun stands in the middle of the room with a pitiful look on his face as if he's pleading for a light punishment. But Soobin has no intention to be nice.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight,"

"NOOOOOO,"

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on twt @/miintaexty


End file.
